


Hero

by sugarykatsuki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: Carl is trying to protect you, but tonight, you need to run your own show and survive.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> this broke my heart :( at least it was the reader and not carl, i don’t think i’ll ever get over him. i hope you guys enjoy this though, happy reading!

“You need to make it look like we’re escaping out back. Get to the woods, halfway to the quarry, and cut the lights. Get enough of a lead on them, hit them, and get away on foot. You know where we’ll be. Just have to get the guns, get everyone else here, and we’ll meet you there.”

You watched as Carl ordered everyone what to do and explained what the plan was, a slight ache in your lower stomach panged from the bite, you bit your lip to suppress a groan.

“Y/N? Are you listening? Go.”

“N-No. I can’t. I’m staying here with you. I’m ready.”

“I’m not going to let you die if you’re with me. Just go!”

“Carl! If I must die tonight, I want to die in honor. And I’d rather me than you.”

He searched your face for answers as to why you were taking the lead; he was worried and nervous for you. About you. He nodded, not wanting to cause any further drama. You gripped your gun in your pocket and willed yourself to ignore the growing pain in your side, it felt like you could pass out any moment, but you had to be strong for now. You just had to survive tonight.

While climbing up the ladder, you could hear Negan’s booming voice echoing outside of the gate, he sounded angry and demanding, and it made you afraid even though you’d never admit it.

“Scorched earth, you dick!”

“He’s not home,” Carl answered, and you knew he thought he was going to take the lead right now, but tonight was not one of those nights. Today needed to be your show.

Both Carl and you rose up, standing bravely in front of him. You observed Negan ordering his men not to shoot, and you grabbed Carl’s hand to make you less nervous.

“Daddy’s not home, huh? Well, I guess he’s gonna get back to a big old smoky surprise.”

Before Carl could answer, you spoke up.

“We have families in here. Kids. Carl’s younger sister. You’d be destroying their home.”

“I didn’t know I was talking to you! But you know what? There’s kids at the Sanctuary. You must’ve seen ‘em. Even had a little baby at one of the outposts.”

Carl glared at you for risking your life and saying something like that, but if things could change just a little, you’d all be okay. You only needed to buy a short amount of time for your plan.

“I know. The baby’s safe. Shit happens but…but we can figur-Carl. I’m talking. We can figure this out.”

Carl gaze flickered between the two of you, and when he tried to speak up, you shut him down. He grabbed his gun to prepare if you made a rash decision.

“Kill me. If you need to kill someone for punishment, then kill me. I am not joking.”

Staring in shock, he gripped your shoulders and made you face him, his one eye beginning to water because for once he didn’t have a plan for this, he didn’t know what choice to make and what would come next.

“You don’t mean that. Stop it, please,” Carl begged, and it broke your heart. “Y/N listen to me.”

Negan stared in confusion before speaking up.

“You wanna die?”

You sniffled and turned back towards Negan, you couldn’t back down right now, even though you desperately wanted to bury your face in Carl’s shoulder and pretend this was all a dream. That all of this never happened.

“No, I don’t. But I will someday. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. If I died and stopped this, it would make things different. For all of us. I know this isn’t what you wanted to be Negan.”

You continued talking before quickly ducking and climbing down the ladder, Carl whisper-yelling questions and running his mouth a mile a minute.

“Son of a bitch, Y/N! Was that just a play?! I thought we were havin’ a moment, you little asshole! Bombs away!”

Explosions began sounding, and you felt the pang grow bigger until you felt like you couldn’t breathe. A strong arm wrapped around your waist and Carl started to help you speed-walk away from the wall. You limped over to the house but felt him pull you away quickly, tears brimming in your eyes as it exploded shortly after, you both would have died if you had stayed there one more second.

“Carl please. Go without me.”

“Are you fucking crazy?! I am not leaving you! Ever!”

“Please!” You sobbed out and began to curl away, everything hurt and for the first time since the start of the whole apocalypse, you wanted to die. You wanted it to be over. You threw another smoke grenade and ran right into the view of two saviors. Carl began to pull out the sewer cover while you tossed one in front of you, the smoke temporarily hiding your figures so that you could climb down. Carl helped you down, you practically fell into the sewer and collapsed into his arms.

“Why were you saying all of that earlier? You have a fever, what’s wrong with you?!”

“Carl, I need to sit down.”

Everyone else was sitting in the tunnel, doing everything that Carl instructed them to do. You felt proud that he succeeded in his plan. You limped over to the wall and slid down it, feeling yourself cry. Choked sobs came out as you buried your face in your hands. A calloused yet gentle hand rested itself on your hair, stroking it and making you feel comforted.

“Y/N. You need to tell me. What happened?”

You wiped your eyes one last time and turned your head to him, you began to lift your shirt, exposing a blood-soaked bandage and you felt yourself wince since it hurt so much. You peeled the bandage up and glanced at Carl’s reaction; it was a mixture of both sadness and shock.

“When did you…Who…You’re bitten, fuck,” For the first time in a long time, he began to cry, it was so silent you weren’t sure he was at first. But the sniffles and his wet hands gave it away.

“I was helping someone. That’s how it happened. Someone I thought I could trust and a walker bit me because I wasn’t paying attention. I’m so sorry Carl; I tried to ignore it but..I can’t.”

You started crying again and leaned into his chest. His arms wrapped around you and both of you cried into each-others arms since both of you realized, this was the last time you’d be able to be in each other’s arms.

Michonne and Rick walked through, noticing everyone’s sad and weary faces, they were thinking the worst, that Carl or Judith had died somehow. Michonne was the first to see Carl’s face, Rick’s eyes glanced down at your perspiring form, landing on the bite and feeling the pain hit his heart. He wasn’t particularly close to you, but he knew Carl loved you. Michonne’s eyes glazed over slightly as she sank to her knees, Rick following close behind her, they cared about you like you were their own.

“She’s already getting symptoms. I’m going to have to…have to…”

Carl couldn’t bring himself to say it; he broke down again. Everyone watched the Grimes family gather around both of you. Carl continued stroking your head; you were his hero. His courageous and beautiful hero, one that he would never forget.


End file.
